


You Heat Me Up (Like Melted Wax)

by black_horizon



Series: Waxcapades [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Waxing, fem!baekhyun, fem!xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_horizon/pseuds/black_horizon
Summary: Baekhyun goes in for a waxing and gets more than what she expects.





	You Heat Me Up (Like Melted Wax)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first published fanfic is a pwp lol. I hope you enjoy this fruit from my dirty imagination!

As soon as Baekhyun walks in, she’s greeted with a friendly voice, “Hello, how can I help you?”

“Hi I’m here for an appointment with Minseok?” Baekhyun says with slight hesitance.

“She’ll be with you in just one moment. You can have a seat right over there,” the receptionist gestures over to the seating area.

She settles down on a plush white leather couch and takes a good look around. It’s a luxurious salon with warm lights and European style furniture. Despite how nice it looks, it intimidates her a bit and does little to calm her nerves.

She breathes out a small sigh of nervousness and looks down at her outfit. She opted for a little sundress for comfort and ease of access to _that area_. She gets a little embarrassed thinking about it, and starts rethinking her decision to do this. Sehun convinced her that “Girls dig this sort of stuff,” but it’s not like her single status is going to disappear anytime soon, nor is she going to attract anyone by the fact that she’s groomed down there. She’s about to take out her phone to text him that this was a bad idea when a bright voice calls out, “Baekhyun?”

She whips her head up and sees who she presumes is Minseok and tries her best to smile, which actually comes off as a half smile-grimace thing that probably makes her look constipated. “Hi yes. That’s me,” she croaks out awkwardly and mentally slaps herself for sounding stupid. As Baekhyun walks closer to the girl in front of her, she realizes that _holy shit this person is beautiful_ and mentally slaps herself again for looking like a fool in front of such person. Minseok has her hair tied up high, with the end of her long ponytail reaching her hips. Big sparkly eyes and a cute little nose fill up her small face.

She gives Baekhyun a sweet smile and says, “Follow me this way!” She turns around and starts walking, giving Baekhyun a chance to admire her petite figure and plump ass wrapped in some very tight black skinny jeans.

She leads them to a small room with a massage table-like thing and a stand with a set of tools and materials on it. She pats the bed, “Have a seat right here. I’ll go over some info before we get started.”

Once Baekhyun’s seated comfortably, Minseok starts explaining all the tools and what type of wax they’ll be using and the whole process which goes straight over Baekhyun’s head, too busy staring at the face in front of her until Minseok asks, “Are you ready?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Yes I am,” Baekhyun replies, breaking out of her daze.

“Great! Make sure you let me know if anything hurts or doesn’t feel right,” she says cheerfully. “Let’s just get your underwear off and lay back...“ Baekhyun strips off her panties and lays down, bunching up her dress around her waist, “and perfect!”

Baekhyun feels like her vagina is on full display for the world to see. Considering it’s in front of the most gorgeous girl she’s ever seen, that basically is the whole world to her. There’s two snaps of rubber on skin - Minseok putting some gloves on - and without warning, there’s a warm sensation down there. There’s a warm towel that goes over her vagina and rests there for a few seconds before-

“Eek!” Baekhyun slaps her hand over her mouth, and she can feel the heat rising up her face in embarrassment. More than that though, that hurt like hell.

Minseok giggles a little, “It’s alright. Happens to more people than you’d expect,” and she discards the piece of wax with her pubes on it.

To Baekhyun’s horror, she realizes that was only a small section and that there’s gonna be more.

But right then, there’s a nice smooth massage right where she was just waxed that feels nice. Really nice. Like reeeeeally nice. Minseok’s fingers work an oil right over the tender area, and Baekhyun almost moans. It’s been a while since somebody’s hands other than her own have been down there. Minseok keeps rubbing and says, “It’s alright,” in a soothing tone.

The fingers leave her pussy too soon, and there’s another dribble of the wax on her pussy. Baekhyun is prepared this time refrains from making any weird sounds. This keeps repeating, and before she knows it, they’re already more than halfway through.

Before Minseok gets started on the next section, she says, “Sorry if this ones a bit...sensitive,” with a slightly mischievous tone. Baekhyun can hear the smile in her voice and wonders what it could be and - oh. The heat of the wax is right above her clitoris. The thought of Minseok thinking about her clitoris gets Baekhyun slightly worked up. She can feel heat down there that isn’t coming from the wax but rather inside her. Used to the pain by now, she doesn’t even flinch when the wax comes off, but when Minseok starts rubbing the oil in, Baekhyun almost loses it. The fingers glide right over the hood of her clitoris, leaving her begging for more, and she can feel the wetness oozing out of her vagina. Too turned on, she doesn’t care if Minseok can see how wet her pussy is.

“Spread your legs for me please,” Minseok says sweetly, and Baekhyun moves instantly to reveal her glistening hole. She’s so turned on by Minseok’s command, even if it’s for the sake of waxing. Even after a few more times, Baekhyun is still aroused, wanting completion, and the oil rubbing sessions after each waxing have been getting longer and longer, courtesy of Minseok.

“Can you flip over? I need to get a few hairs towards the back.”

When Baekhyun sits up to flip over, she makes eye contact with Minseok and holds it for a second too long. It’s intense, with desire burning in both their eyes. Baekhyun reluctantly breaks it and lies down on her stomach.

“Ok this is probably the last one.”

The thought of getting separated from Minseok so soon disappoints Baekhyun, even though it means being done with this painful process.

“Oh can you actually sit on your side and hold your butt up? I need a bit better access,” she says teasingly.

Baekhyun rolls over to her side and holds her butt cheek up, spreading out her hole. It feels dirty and has her blushing. Baekhyun can feel the warm wax coasting down her skin, and soon after the last of her hairs are removed, her pussy is as bare as the day she was born. She relaxes her position and expects Minseok’s little massage to happen right on the small section where she was just waxed, but her whole crotch is covered by a warm hand. The fingers start working their way into the folds and inch closer and closer to the opening of her vagina. A finger is nudging her opening. Baekhyun can feel Minseok’s presence right behind her, and a warm breath near her ear asks, “May I?”

“God yes!” Baekhyun nearly screams.

Minseok inserts one finger, and the walls of Baekhyun’s vagina immediately clenches around it. She pumps back and forth until Baekhyun’s panting for another with her ass high in the air. “Please. Not enough.”

“I want to see your beautiful face,” Minseok says, pausing briefly to flip Baekhyun onto her back and laying on top of the waxing bed.

Then a second finger stretches out Baekhyun’s opening further, and Minseok’s fingers are able to reach deeper inside her until she’s hitting a spot that makes Baekhyun go crazy. “Yes! Right there!”

“You like that huh?” Minseok relentlessly pushes in and out. The wetness from her pussy leaves the air hanging with squelching noises which turn Baekhyun on even more.

“Yes Minseok don’t stop please!” Her other hand comes up to play with Baekhyun’s clit and she moans loudly.

“Now, not too loudly or everyone else will hear,” she smirks. She starts scissoring her fingers and then adds a third finger.

Baekhyun grabs Minseok’s hands and fucks herself with those godly fingers moaning, “Fuck me hard Minseok,” almost riding Minseok’s hand. “I want to feel your skin.” The gloves wrapped on Minseok’s fingers isn’t enough for Baekhyun. She wants to feel the warmth of the other girl.

Minseok momentarily pulls out to comply with Baekhyun’s request and leaves her hole clenching around nothing, and she lets out a little whine. Minseok giggles at how needy she is. Once the gloves are in the trash, her hands go right back to Baekhyun’s body. She takes Baekhyun’s dress and pushes it up even further to make sure it stays out of the way.

Minseok takes her two fingers and puts them in her mouth, lubricating them generously with her saliva. She reaches over where Baekhyun is leaking onto the bed and pushes the fingers back in at once. Baekhyun breathes out a low moan “Ohhhh.” The fingers pound into her vagina just as quickly as before, producing an obscene squelching noise from the wetness.

Her other hand comes up to play with Baekhyun’s clitoris, red and enlarged from being aroused. She flicks her thumb over it in quick movements before settling her fingers directly on top of the clit. She then moves them in a circular motion, the sensitive nerves getting moved around.

As Minseok rubs her clit, her other hand hasn’t stopped going in and out of Baekhyun’s vagina, which has her screaming, “I’m coming!” before spasming around Minseok’s fingers and gasping out small moans. Baekhyun is breathing hard and realizes that she just let her hot pube-waxing-person finger her.

“God what did we just do,” Baekhyun asks, more towards herself and brings her hands to cover her blushing face.

Minseok looms over her face and gently takes Baekhyun’s hands to uncover her face. “I just fucked you with my fingers,” she says with a devilish smile.

Baekhyun gives a small laugh and reverts back to being the sexy tease she was just moments ago. “Well that won’t do,” and she sits up quickly, bringing her face close to Minseok’s and throwing the other girl off balance. “What are you gonna do about this?” She reaches down and palms Minseok’s covered crotch. She can feel a slight wetness through the thick denim.

“What am I gonna do? I think the question is what are you gonna do instead,” giving Baekhyun a wink. A fucking wink.

“Oh I have some ideas,” and Baekhyun removes her hand from Minseok and smoothly slides off the table, leaving their faces still in close proximity. She presses her body against her and brings her lips right in front of hers. “May I?” she whispers, borrowing Minseok’s line from earlier. Without waiting for an answer, she kisses Minseok innocently, just lip to lip until Minseok is bringing her hands up to to cup Baekhyun’s face and deepens the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Baekhyun unzips Minseok’s jeans and circles her hands around her waist then nudging her hands into the jeans and the panties and grab her bare ass. She slides them down so that the waistband is resting right under the cheeks. She then turns them around so she can push Minseok right onto the table, seating her there, and breaks off the kiss panting. She gives her a sultry smile before bending down to pull the jeans all the way down along with the panties. Eye to eye with Minseok’s sweet glory, Baekhyun puts both hands on Minseok’s knees and spreads them apart before burying her head in her pussy.

She swirls her tongue around the clitoris and flicks it back and forth. It has Minseok murmuring, “God Baekhyun,” as she pushes Baekhyun’s face closer towards her.

Baekhyun plunges her tongue deep inside Minseok’s hole and fingers her clitoris simultaneously. It gets her to moan in deep pleasure. Baekhyun takes a moment to take a breath and decides to lift Minseok’s shirt until they’re up over her breasts. Baekhyun grins and takes both her hands to unclasp her bra and reveal her tits. “Wow,” is all she can say as she takes both her hands to massage the breasts. They feel perfect in her hand.

“Like what you see?” Minseok smirks at her and pulls off the rest of her clothes over her head. Baekhyun can only nod in response to her question. Minseok’s now completely naked in contrast to Baekhyun, who’s still in her dress. She frowns slightly at that before reaching down to undo Baekhyun’s buttons holding her breasts in. Baekhyun revels in the attention and stands up so that Minseok can have better access. She pulls the straps holding her dress up past her slim shoulders and lets Baekhyun shimmy out of it. She reaches behind Baekhyun’s petite figure to unhook her bra, and lets it fall to the ground.

With nothing in between her lips and Baekhyun’s breasts now, Minseok takes one of her nipples into her mouth and sucks. Baekhyun moans, barely able to speak. “I thought-“ she gasps as Minseok’s tongue flicks her nipple, “I thought I was supposed to return the favor,” she breathes out.

Minseok removes herself from Baekhyun’s tits to say, “You are. By letting me taste,” she kisses her nipple, “your boobs.” She gives a small smile and attaches her lips back on the beauty in front of her.

“Ahhh. Minseok...” Baekhyun moans and drapes her hands around Minseok’s head to encourage her to keep going.

Minseok comes up to breathe, so Baekhyun takes the chance to lay her down onto the bed. “Let me continue,” Baekhyun says with the intent to finish what she started. She climbs up on the bed as well and slots their legs together. When their pussies are touching each other, Baekhyun begins to grind until both of them are moaning in want.

“Baekhyun...Baekhyun!” Baekhyun stops grinding and quickly pulls Minseok’s pussy towards her. She easily inserts two fingers at once and slides them in and out, increasing the pace quickly. She lifts the other girl’s hips so that she can suck on her clitoris. Minseok is almost screaming at this point, “Baekhyun I’m coming!”

Minseok’s blissed out and coming down from the high as Baekhyun looks at her with sweet eyes. She looks back at Baekhyun and says, “Well that was nice wasn’t it?” making Baekhyun laugh. Understatement of the century. And before they’re even cleaned up and dressed again, Minseok asks, “Would you like to have dinner sometime with me?”

Baekhyun laughs even more and gets up to kiss Minseok sweetly. “I think you already know the answer to that.”


End file.
